jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kal Skirata
Sergeant Kal Skirata, geboren unter dem Namen Falin Mattran, war ein mandalorianischer Söldner, der von Jango Fett angeworben wurde, um auf Kamino Republik-Kommandos für die Klonarmee auszubilden. Er erkannte sehr schnell, dass es sich bei dieser Aufgabe um mehr als einen gewöhnlichen Job handelte und engagierte sich persönlich stark für die Klonkrieger, für deren Ausbildung er zuständig war. Er wurde von diesen bald auch Kal'buir genannt, was der mandalorianische Ausdruck für Papa Kal ist. Er besaß eine kleine Jagdhütte in der Siedlung Olankur auf Mandalore, die er jedoch selten nutze.Imperial Commando – Die 501. Biografie Kindheit, Jugend und Erwachsenenalter Kal Skirata wurde unter dem Namen Falin Mattran auf Kuat geboren. Seine Eltern waren, wie die meisten Bewohner des Planeten, Angestellte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften. Im Laufe von Falins Kindheit zog die Familie auf den Planeten SurcarisTrue Colors, , um in der dortigen Firmenniederlassung zu arbeiten. Im Alter von 6 Jahren wurde Falin Zeuge, wie seine Eltern im Krieg durch einen Bombenangriff umkamen. Der Junge zog ein dreiseitiges Messer aus dem Gürtel seines toten Vaters und klammerte sich an die Waffe, während er durch die zerstörten Straßen seiner Heimatwelt irrte. Munin Skirata, ein Mandalorianer, fand den Jungen und war von ihm beeindruckt, da das Kind ihn sofort mit diesem Messer angriff. Nach mandalorianischer Sitte, bei der es üblich war, Kriegswaisen unterlegener Völker zu adoptieren, wenn diese Kampfgeist bewiesen, nahm Munin sich des Jungen an und adoptierte ihn. Er war es auch, der ihm den Vornamen "Kal" gab - Mando'a für Messer. Kal wurde auf mandalorianische Weise aufgezogen und identifizierte sich schnell voll und ganz mit dieser Kultur, was sogar so weit ging, dass er einer der überzeugtesten Traditionalisten wurde. Dennoch heiratete er mit der corellianischen Nachtklubkellnerin Ilippi eine aruetii, eine Nicht-Mandalorianerin, in der Hoffnung, sie nach und nach vom Lebensstil und der Kultur seines Volkes zu überzeugen. Sie bekamen drei Kinder - Tor, Iljaat und Ruusaan. Doch die Corellianerin konnte sich niemals mit der Lebensweise anfreunden und ließ sich schließlich von Kal scheiden, als er darauf bestand, seinen ältesten Sohn Tor, als dieser das Alter von 8 Jahren erreichte, mit sich in den Krieg zu nehmen. In Kals Abwesenheit zog Ilippi mit den Kindern fort. Nach dem Untergang der Wahren Mandalorianer, denen Kal Skirata während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs angehörte, lebte er von verschiedensten Aufträgen, so arbeitete er als Söldner, Kopfgeldjäger und sogar Geldeintreiber, was er allerdings als unehrenhafte Beschäftigung ansah. Kamino Der Cuy'val Dar miniatur|links|Kal Skirata Als Jango Fett, ein alter Bekannter aus Kriegszeiten, an ihn herantrat und ihn fragte, ob er bereit wäre, eine besondere Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sagte Skirata sofort zu. Die Bezahlung war beträchtlich und die Aufgabe sollte darin bestehen, Soldaten-Spezialeinheiten, "Kommandos", auszubilden - etwas, worin Skirata Erfahrungen hatte. Da der Auftrag mit großer Geheimhaltung verbunden war, durfte Skirata niemandem von seinem Aufenthaltsort berichten. Nicht einmal seine Familie durfte erfahren, wo er war und ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Er wurde einer von einhundert "Cuy'val Dar", "die, die nicht länger existieren" und zog gemeinsam mit 74 weiteren Mandalorianern sowie 25 Ausbildern anderer Herkunft nach Kamino, um dort Republik-Kommandos auszubilden. Er brach jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt ab und erfuhr deswegen erst später von Jango, dass seine Söhne ihn in seiner Abwesenheit zum "Dar'buir" - "Nicht länger ein Vater" erklärt hatten, eine der größten Schanden, die einem Mandalorianer widerfahren konnten. In der Zwischenzeit war nämlich Ilippi gestorben und die Söhne konnten ihn nicht erreichen, um ihm dieses mitzuteilen. Die Erfahrung, seine Kinder im Stich gelassen zu haben, nagte dauerhaft an ihm und seine einzige Möglichkeit, dieses Gefühl zu bekämpfen, war, "seinen" Klonen ein besserer Vater zu sein als seinen leiblichen Kindern. Null-ARCs Bereits in seiner ersten Woche auf Kamino bereute Kal Skirata seine Entscheidung, Jangos Angebot angenommen zu haben. Er hasste Kaminoaner und das verregnete Klima auf dem Planeten ließ seinen Knöchel schmerzen, der vor Jahren von einem Schuss zertrümmert worden war. Zudem hatte er festgestellt, dass er keineswegs erwachsene Soldaten trainieren sollte, sondern dass es sich bei der Armee um Klone handelte, die zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbildungsbeginns zwei Jahre alt waren - in einem physischen Alter von vier Jahren, dank der genetischen Alterungsbeschleunigung. Seine erste Begegnung mit den Klonen prägte ihn nachhaltig - gemeinsam mit Jango Fett sollte er sechs "defekte Einheiten" begutachten, die die Kaminoaner töten wollten, weil sie nicht ihren strengen Qualitätsansprüchen entsprachen. Diese als Null-Klasse ARCs bezeichneten Kinder waren aufgrund fehlgeschlagener Manipulationen des Erbgutes hyperintelligent und zugleich verhaltensgestört. Zudem gehorchten sie keinen Befehlen, was für einen Soldaten nicht akzeptabel war. Die sechs vollkommen verschüchterten Kinder weckten sofort Skiratas Beschützerinstinkt und Vatergefühle und er setzte sich dafür ein, dass man sie seiner Obhut unterstellte. Dank Jangos Einsatz willigten die Kaminoaner schließlich widerwillig ein und Kal Skirata rettete auf diese Weise den Null ARCs das Leben, was diese ihm mit lebenslanger Loyalität und Treue dankten. Er nahm sie mit in sein Quartier, gab ihnen mandalorianische Namen - ein Frevel, da es auf Kamino streng verboten war, Klone mit etwas anderem als ihren Nummern anzusprechen, damit jegliche Individualisierung vermieden wurde - und zog sie schließlich als seine Söhne nach mandalorianischer Tradition auf, während er sie zu "Black Ops", d.h. Spezialeinheiten für "schwarze Operationen" und Geheimdienstaufgaben ausbildete. Sie befolgten ausschließlich seine Befehle und hörten auf niemanden als ihn - nicht einmal auf Jedi-Generäle. Die Null-ARCs betrachteten Kal als ihren Vater und brachten dieses auch durch ihre Anrede Kal'buir - Papa Kal zum Ausdruck. Republik-Kommandos rechts|miniatur|Omega-Squad im Einsatz. Kals eigentliche Aufgabe bestand in der Ausbildung von 26 Republik-Kommando-Squads. Diese Eliteeinheiten wurden von Kindheit an in engen Vierergruppen aufgezogen und auf Zusammenarbeit in diesem festen Team hin ausgebildet. Die Bindungen zwischen den Squad-Mitgliedern waren besonders stark und sie lernten, als Einheit zu funktionieren. Der Ausbildungsplan der Kaminoaner sah Live-Feuer-Übungen mit scharfer Munition vor, zudem mussten sie wieder und wieder das Erstürmen von Häusern und andere Spezialaufgaben einüben. Es war wichtig, dass sie extreme Situationen ertragen konnten und deshalb lernten sie, Folter zu widerstehen oder in extremer Hitze oder Kälte zu überleben, verwundete Kameraden über viele Kilometer hinweg zu tragen, unter Druck und Beschuss Sprengladungen zu legen oder Erste Hilfe im Feld, zum Beispiel einen Luftröhrenschnitt mit einer Vibroklinge, durchzuführen. Trotz der extrem harten Ausbildung hing Kal Skirata sehr an seinen 104 Republik-Kommando-Soldaten und er versuchte, ihnen das sterile Leben auf Kamino so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Zum Beispiel zeigte er ihnen sehr offen seine Zuneigung, indem er bemüht war, sie ständig zu loben und zu motivieren, er gab ihnen - was streng verboten war - Süßigkeiten wie den mandalorianischen Uj'alayi-Kuchen zu essen und unterrichtete sie in mandalorianischer Sprache und Kultur, immer bemüht, bei ihnen einen Sinn für ihre Identität zu wecken. Seine schlimmste Vorstellung war es, dass diese Männer Dar'manda sein würden, Mandalorianer, die ihren Sinn für die Herkunft verloren hatten - und damit nach traditionellem Glauben ihre Seele. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre "Seelen" zurückbekamen, indem er sie, unterstützt von Jango Fett, der das gleiche mit den von ihm trainierten Alpha ARCs tat, in dieser Identität stärkte. Er erzählte ihnen die alten Legenden und Geschichten seines Volkes und gab ihnen sogar mandalorianische Literatur zu lesen, die nicht auf dem offiziellen Lehrplan der Kaminoaner stand oder brachte ihnen weitere archaische Schlachtgesänge seines Volkes bei, neben dem Vode An, das sämtlichen Klonen als "Hymne" der Armee gelehrt wurde, auch das Dha Werda Verda und Einzelheiten der Sprache. Die Texte der Lieder waren von Jango etwas umgeschrieben worden waren, um auf die Situation der Klone zu passen. Alle seine Kommandos verehrten Kal, weil er von ihnen niemals etwas verlangte, was er nicht selbst zu tun bereit war. Der beeindruckendste Beweis dafür war eine Übung, die sich The Sickener nannte und bei dem die Kommandos durch eine mit verwesenden Nerf-Eingeweiden gefüllte Grube robben mussten. Kal Skirata robbte als erster hindurch, bevor er das gleiche von seinen "Jungs" verlangte und sich übergab. Dieses wurde ihm hoch angerechnet. Konflikt mit Walon Vau Während der Zeit auf Kamino geriet Kal Skirata an den brutalen Mandalorianer Walon Vau, der ebenfalls 25 Republik-Kommando-Squads trainierte, darunter das berüchtigte Delta Squad und Prudii Squad, dem seinerzeit RC-3222 "Atin" angehörte. Vau vertrat einen gänzlich anderen Ansatz als Kal und behandelte seine ihm unterstellten Soldaten mit Brutalität und Kaltblütigkeit. Bisweilen misshandelte er sie sogar oder zwang zwei von ihnen, so lange gegeneinander zu kämpfen, bis einer von beiden zu schwer verletzt war, um wieder aufzustehen. Er war der Ansicht, die Männer nur auf diese Weise hart genug für ihren Job zu machen, indem er sie brutalisierte. Skiratas Behandlung mit Lob und Kuchen hielt er für "Verweichlichung". Auch hetzte Vau seinen Strill auf Ordo, einen von Kals Null-ARCs. Als Vau im Rahmen der Ausbildung Atin fast umbrachte, platzte Kal der Kragen und er ging auf seinen Kollegen los. Im darauf folgenden Kampf verletzte Kal Vau schwer und brach ihm die Nase. Klonkriege Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege endete Kal Skiratas achtjährige Zeit auf Kamino. Da die Abreise der Klone sehr plötzlich erfolgt war, hatte er nicht einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, sich von ihnen zu verabschieden, und die ersten fünf Tage litt er sehr darunter, dass er seine Nulls nicht mehr um sich hatte. Umso erfreuter war er, als man ihn nach seiner Abreise "verhaftete" und nach Coruscant brachte, wo Jedi-General Iri Camas ihn darum bat, die Null ARCs zur Vernunft zu bringen, die sich in der HQ Barracke eingeschlossen hatten und sich weigerten, sich in Stasis versetzen zu lassen. Kal Skirata bestand darauf, in die Große Armee der Republik aufgenommen zu werden, da er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, sich in der Galaxis ein ruhiges Leben zu machen, während "seine" Klone an der Front waren und kämpften. Er wurde als Sonder-Sicherheitsbeauftragter in die Sondereinsatzbrigade unter Jedi-General Arligan Zey aufgenommen und erhielt das Kommando über die Null-ARCs. Zusammen mit Captain N-11 "Ordo", zu dem er seit dessen Kindheit ein besonders enges Verhältnis hatte, blieb er im Hauptquartier auf Coruscant und arbeitete für den Klon-Geheimdienst. Er und Ordo koordinierten die Einsätze der anderen Null ARCs und werteten die Informationen aus, die sie von ihnen erhielten. Omega Squad miniatur|rechts|[[Null-11 "Ordo" und RC-1309 "Niner" bei der Lagebesprechung zur Stürmung des Raumhafens.]] Im Zuge der Geiselnahme am Raumhafen von Coruscant, etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Geonosis, traf Kal Skirata zum ersten Mal auf das neue Omega Squad, das aus drei Überlebenden anderer Republik-Kommando-Squads bestand, die er persönlich ausgebildet hatte, sowie Atin, der sein Squad auf Geonosis verloren hatte und dafür von Vau mit einer langen Narbe im Gesicht bedacht worden war. Gemeinsam mit Ordo, der den Einsatz leitete, beendete Omega Squad die Geiselnahme. Ein Jahr nach Geonosis schickte Ordo Omega Squad auf eine VIOP, bei der das Squad fast ums Leben kam und nur in letzter Sekunde von Delta Squad gerettet werden konnte. Skirata hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine enge, persönliche Bindung zu Omega Squad aufgebaut und das Schicksal der Männer war für ihn zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit geworden. Er wählte Omega und Delta aus, um gemeinsam mit ihm, den Nulls, Walon Vau und den Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan und Bardan Jusik eine Anti-Terror-Operation auf Coruscant durchzuführen, die erfolgreich verlief. Im Rahmen dieser Operation vertraute Tur-Mukan ihm an, dass sie ein Kind von RC-1136 "Darman" erwartete, dem Sprengstoffexperten von Omega Squad, doch Skirata reagierte alles andere als begeistert - zu Tur-Mukans Überraschung, die erwartet hatte, dass er als Mandalorianer den Gedanken, einem Klon ein Kind und damit eine Zukunft zu schenken, gut finden würde. Skirata bestand schließlich darauf, dass Darman nichts davon erfuhr, um ihn und sein Team nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, und verlangte, dass das Kind nach mandalorianischer Tradition aufgezogen werden sollte. Im Zuge dieser Auseinandersetzung, die Ordo versehentlich mitbekam, erfuhr der Null-ARC, dass Kal von seinen Kindern zum Dar'buir erklärt worden war - was dieser stets vor den Klonen, selbst den Nulls, geheim gehalten hatte - und war entsetzt darüber, weil er selbst Skirata als "jatne buir" - "besten Vater" ansah. Die Suche nach Ko Sai miniatur|80px|links|Ko Sai Da ihn das Schicksal seiner Klone so bewegte und er insbesondere den Gedanken an die beschleunigte Alterung unerträglich fand, war Kal Skirata nahezu besessen von dem Gedanken, "seinen" Klonen eine normale, menschliche Lebensspanne und damit ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Er setzte deswegen seine Null-ARCs, die von General Arligan Zey bisweilen auch - nicht ganz zu Unrecht - als "Skiratas Privatarmee" bezeichnet wurden, auf Chef-Klonwissenschaftlerin Ko Sai an. Die Kaminoanerin war im Zuge der ersten Schlacht von Kamino desertiert und Skirata hatte den Plan gefasst, sie zu fangen und zu zwingen, für seine Nulls und seine Kommandos, insbesondere Omega Squad, den Alterungsprozess zu normalisieren. Als sich abzeichnete, dass dieser Krieg mit Unregelmäßigkeiten einherging, die der erfahrene Söldner misstrauisch registrierte, fasste er einen "Notfallplan". Für den Fall, dass der Krieg anders als geplant verlief - oder aber, dass der Krieg endete -, wollte er sich mit seinen Null-ARCs absetzen und mit ihnen nach Mandalore ziehen. Natürlich wäre es ihm noch lieber gewesen, jeden anderen Klon, vor allem seine Kommandos, ebenfalls mitzunehmen. Dort sollten sie - mit einem normalisierten Alterungsprozess - die Möglichkeit bekommen, ein Leben mit Familie zu führen und von niemandem mehr als "Objekte" behandelt werden. Niemand außer den Null-ARCs wusste von diesem Plan, da Skirata bei Omega keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken wollte, für den Fall, dass ihnen Ko Sai entwischte. Seit einiger Zeit hatte Skirata deswegen begonnen, in Kyrimorut auf Mandalore eine Siedlung zu errichten, die allen Klonen, die der GAR den Rücken kehren wollten, als neue Heimat zu dienen. Überwacht wurde der Aufbau von der ehemaligen Cu'val Dar Rav Bralor, die mit ihrer Familie ebenfalls in der Region siedelte. Ende der Jagd Als im Jahr 21 VSY Kanzler Palpatine Delta Squad auf Ko Sai ansetzte, da er sich von ihr lebensverlängernde Maßnahmen erhoffte, geriet Skirata unter Druck. Gemeinsam mit Ordo erwarb er ein unterwassertaugliches Schiff, die Aay'han, um damit die in Frage kommenden Welten abzusuchen. Mereel machte währenddessen mit Hilfe seiner Kontakte den wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig: ein tropischer Planet namens Dorumaa, bekannt als Angler- und Taucherressort. Auch sein Erzfeind Walon Vau hatte sich ihnen bei der Jagd angeschlossen, nachdem Ordo und Skirata ihn zuvor aus einer Eisspalte auf Mygeeto gerettet hatten. Zu Skiratas großer Überraschung berichtete Vau, dass er eine Bank ausgeraubt hatte und dass er die Beute Kals "Klon-Wohltätigkeitsfonds" zur Verfügung stellen wollte, unter der Bedingung, dass Skirata sich auch um "seine" Männer kümmern würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Es handelte sich um eine Summe in Höhe von über 40 Millionen Credits, so dass Skirata schlagartig alle Geldsorgen los war - sowohl, was die Errichtung der Siedlung auf Mandalore als auch die kostspielige Jagd auf Ko Sai betraf. Seit diesem Moment, in dem er erkennen musste, dass auch Vau etwas an seinen Kommando-Soldaten lag, verbesserte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern. Anstatt sich körperlich zu bedrohen, verlegten sie sich fortan auf verbalen Schlagabtausch, kooperierten ansonsten aber miteinander. Auf Dorumaa drangen Skirata und Mereel in ein Unterwasserlabor ein, in dem sich tatsächlich Ko Sai verschanzt hatte. Geschützt wurde sie von mandalorianischen Söldnern, die Skirata zu seinem großen Bedauern töten musste. Aber da die Mandalorianer in Erfüllung ihres Jobs als Söldner gestorben waren, nahm er nach alter Sitte Rüstungsteile von ihnen an sich, um sie zuhause ihren Clans zu übergeben. Anschließend schaffte er Ko Sai auf das Boot und überließ Mereel die Ehre, das Labor in die Luft zu sprengen. Ein Schock für Skirata Skirata wusste bis zu diesem Tag nicht im Detail, was man den Nulls angetan hatte, bevor sie in seine Obhut gekommen waren, und keiner der Nulls hatte ihm je davon erzählt. Dennoch war er immer wieder überrascht, wie sehr sie auszurasten drohten, wenn sie Ko Sai gegenüberstand und wie selbst der für gewöhnlich freundliche und humvorvolle Mereel seine finstersten Seiten zeigte. Ko Sai weigerte sich, mit Skirata zu kooperieren und ihre Forschungsergebnisse zur Beendigung der beschleunigten Alterung zu nutzen. Erneuten Einblick in die Abgründe der Nulls erhielt er deswegen, als Ordo seinem Frust über ihre Widerspenstigkeit Ausdruck verlieh, von Mereel die Herausgabe der Speichersticks mit ihren Forschungsergebnisse verlangte und diese dann vor ihren Augen mit seinem Blaster zerstörte. Nicht nur Ko Sai, auch Skirata war am Boden zerstört. Er machte Ordo niemals einen Vorwurf, sondern versuchte nur zu verstehen, was seinen Schützling - den er in der Zwischenzeit formal und nach mandalorianischem Brauch adoptiert hatte - so weit getrieben hatte, ihre einzige Hoffnung auf Heilung und eine normale Lebensspanne zu zerstören. Auch Ordo war am Boden zerstört und von seinem schlechten Gewissen gepeinigt, da er fürchtete, dass Skirata ihm niemals wieder vertrauen würde. Der Abschuss der Chips stellte sich später als ein gut geplantes Täuschungsmanöver der "Nulls" heraus: Ordo schoss nämlich auf ein anderes, identisches paar Chips ohne Daten, um so Ko Sais Stolz und damit ihren Widerstand zu brechen. Zitat (von Mereel):"Ordo hat gemeint, was er gesagt hat, aber er hat nicht den echten Satz Chips genommen." Skirata brachte die Gruppe schließlich nach Mandalore, wo sie in der Siedlung in Kyrimorut ein Labor für die Kaminoanerin einrichteten, damit sie ihre Forschungen fortsetzen konnte. Ein Enkel für Skirata miniatur|rechts|180px|Kal Skirata Als es Etain Tur-Mukan gelang, Ko Sai zur Kooperation zu bewegen, indem sie ihr Stammzellen ihres Kindes versprach, weihten Ordo und Mereel Kal in die Tatsache ein, dass die Forschungsergebnisse unversehrt waren und einer kompetenten Klonfirma übergeben werden konnten. Neben der Erleichterung spürte Skirata auch Wut, dass man ihn so getäuscht hatte, aber die Nulls erklärten ihm die Motive für ihr Handeln - er war kein überzeugender Schauspieler in Sachen Schock und Entsetzen, so dass man es unbedingt glaubwürdig machen musste. Ordo selbst war sehr erleichtert, als Skirata ihm zusicherte, ihm jederzeit nach wie vor sein Leben anzuvertrauen. Nach Ko Sais Selbstmord war Skirata froh, dass Mereel, Ordo und Jaing bereitwillig die Aufgabe übernahmen, ihre Leiche zu beseitigen. Ihren Kopf ließ er anschließend Delta Squad zukommen, damit diese ihn als Beweis für das Ende ihrer Jagd an das Oberkommando übergeben konnten. Als Etain auf Mandalore ihren Sohn zur Welt brachte, den Skirata - in gemeinsamer Absprache mit Ordo - "Venku" nannte, regten sich in ihm Zweifel über die schlechte Behandlung, die er der Jedi auf Coruscant hatte zukommen lassen und ob es richtig war, ihr das Kind wegzunehmen. Etain jedoch bestand ihrerseits darauf, dass Skirata das Kind an sich nahm und dass Darman nach wie vor nichts von seiner Vaterschaft erfuhr, da sie zurück an die Front wollte, um mit ihren Klontruppen zu kämpfen. Skirata gab Venku schließlich offiziell als seinen neuen Pflegesohn aus, den "Familienmitglieder" in seine Obhut gegeben hatten, weil sie sich nicht selbst um ihn kümmern konnten. Nur die Nulls, Etain, Fi, Besany Wennen und Bardan Jusik waren eingeweiht. Da Skirata als kinderlieb galt und reichlich Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet besaß, wunderte sich niemand darüber, dass man einem alten Söldner wie ihm ein Neugeborenes anvertraute. Mit dem Säugling kehrte Skirata nach Coruscant zurück, wo er es Omega Squad als seinen neuen Pflegesohn präsentierte. Als Darman das Kind in den Armen hielt, fragte ihn der alte Sergeant, welchen Namen er seinem Sohn geben würde. Darman antwortete spontan, dass ihm Kad als Name gefiel. Betrübt darüber, dass er dem Kommando nicht die Wahrheit über die Vaterschaft erzählen konnte, wies er Bardan Jusik an, Venku zudem den Rufnamen "Kad" zu geben. Gemeinsam mit dem Kind und Jusik zog Skirata schließlich zu Atins Twi'lek-Geliebter Laseema, der er eine Wohnung auf Coruscant besorgt hatte, um sie aus dem Etablissement des Hutten Qibbu zu befreien. Hier wollte er das Kind vorerst aufziehen, unterstützt von Ordo und Besany Wennen, während Jusik sich um Ausbildung von Venkus Jedi-Kräften kümmern sollte. Ausrüstung Skirata war in gewissem Sinne ein wandelndes Waffenarsenal. Abgesehen von dem dreiseitigen Messer seines Vaters, welches er stets in seinem gepanzerten Ärmel bereit hielt, besaß er sechs modifizierte Verpinen-Scharfschützengewehre, die er speziell für sich anfertigen ließ. In seiner Sammlung fanden sich ebenfalls ein nagelbesetzter Schlagring, eine Würgeschlinge aus dünnem Draht und eine größere Schlinge - aus Durastahl, für größere Wesen. Von der machte er zum Beispiel bei Qibbu Gebrauch. Zusätzlich zu einem Mini-Blaster, den er stets in seinen Schuh steckte, bis er den Mini-Blaster an seinen damals noch jungen Schützling Ordo verschenkte, trug er immer ein Schulterhalfter mit einer modifizierten Verpinen-Splitterpistole darin. Dazu kam natürlich seine goldene mandalorianische beskar'gam. Goldene Farbe stand bei den Mandalorianern für Rache. Auch die Rüstung war modifiziert und speziell auf Skirata angepasst. Wie alle Rüstungen aus Beskar war sie gegen Blaster und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch gegen Lichtschwerter resistent. Fähigkeiten Skiratas Gehör war von den vielen Jahren im Krieg sehr ramponiert. Seine anderen Sinne arbeiteten jedoch optimal. Er war ein hartgesottener Kämpfer, der einiges durchgemacht hatte und immer noch einiges durchmachte. Für sein Alter war er, abgesehen von seinem verletzten Knöchel, den er sich später richten ließ, noch sehr gut in Form und gut durchtrainiert. Zusätzlich hatte er die Fähigkeit sozusagen unsichtbar zu werden. Mit der richtigen Kleidung und Haltung gelang es ihm völlig unterzutauchen, weshalb manche von ihm behaupteten er wäre ein Machtnutzer. So konnte er sich auch gut an seine Feinde heranschleichen und dann schnell zuschlagen wenn dies nötig war. Außerdem hatte er die Begabung zu reden ohne den wirklichen Hintergrund seiner Aussage zu nennen. Dieser kam allerdings trotzdem beim Gesprächspartner an. So konnte Skirata viele seiner ominösen Bunde schmieden, die ja so eigentlich nie abgesprochen worden waren. Hinter den Kulissen *Als Vorlage für das Aussehen von Kal Skirata diente ein Bild von Ed Harris. *Skiratas dreischneidiges Messer entspricht der Beschreibung eines Phurba bzw. Kila genannten indischen Ritualdolches. Quellen *''Republic Commando'' – Feindkontakt *''Republic Commando'' – Triple Zero *''Republic Commando'' – True Colors *''Republic Commando'' – Order 66 *''Imperial Commando – Die 501.'' *''Kommando Omega – In der Schusslinie'' *''Kommando Omega – Verhältnisse'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' *''The Mandalorians – People and Culture'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Einzelnachweise en:Kal Skirata ru:Кэл Скирата Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Skirata-Clan Kategorie:Cuy'val Dar Kategorie:Legends